


Dumb

by broadwaylesbian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylesbian/pseuds/broadwaylesbian
Summary: Written for officialjackkelly on tumblr - "1992 jack panicking cuz he can feel himself falling in love w david"Jack wrestles with his attraction to Davey.





	

Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb. Jack repeated the mantra the entire walk back to the lodging house. Sure, when he met Davey at the circulation desk he found his stubbornness attractive. No, not attractive—intriguing. That’s why he offered to be his selling partner. He just wanted to get to know him. He was a new guy; it wasn’t a crime.

Then Snyder had showed up, and Jack had taken Davey to Medda’s out of necessity. Right? They were being chased, and needed a place to stay for an hour or so.

Jack knew when he felt the fluttering in his chest every time Davey looked over to smile at him that he really shouldn't befriend him. Making a friend isn’t a crime, but whatever I’m feeling is, he thought as the stage lights went out and he sat in the dark for a few pensive seconds. 

And yet, when Davey invited him over for dinner, he barely put up a fight. A halfhearted line of protest before caving. Jack knew he stared too long and too deeply. He knew that Mrs. Jacobs was watching him and Davey at dinner knowingly, and it made Jack’s heart speed up in fear. But when he looked back at Davey and saw the playful glimmer in his eyes, the way he bit his bottom lip slightly when he laughed softly, Jack lost every inch of resolve in his body. 

He left the Jacobs’s warm and full and the remnants of butterflies in his stomach, but the smell of the city streets, the chill in the air, the sound of rough laughter and men fighting shook him out of his daze. 

Davey was a boy. Davey was a boy from a nice family with an education and a future. He didn’t need an orphaned ex-convict dragging him down.   
Jack wasn’t going to do that to him. He couldn’t do that to him.

But morning came, and with it came blue eyes and reluctant smiles and anything Jack had promised himself the night before was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic and my first javid fic. Follow me on tumblr @broadwaylesbian


End file.
